


enamored

by Hotgitay



Category: Here and Now (TV 2018)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Idiots in Love, Interracial Relationship, Love, Romance, Soulmates, True Love, asian male/latina female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:11:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: ashley sees how happy her brother is with his new girlfriend





	enamored

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy hope you like it one of my favorite couples darmen is the ship name asian male/latina female the show was canceled after season 1 and the two never got a chance to become a couple which made me so mad because i loved them together

"Carmen it's always a pleasure to see you"Ashley greeted her friend with a hug 

Carmen hugged her back squealing in excitement "I'm so happy to see you again chica"

""Has he been good to you?"Ashley asked her friend

"Girl he is literally sent from heaven above"Carmen gushed to her friend

"I had to ask because my brother can be a handful"Ashley chuckled 

"If he tells you he doesn't snore when he sleeps don't believe him"Carmen told her friend

Ashley laughed as she gazed over at her brother "Girl now that I believe"

"I definitely do not snore" Duc scoffed

"You do honey and that's okay"Carmen kissed him softly

He wrapped his arms around the latina enveloping her in her in his hold 

"You are insufferable but I adore you" Duc kissed her on her neck 

Ashley groaned "Get a room"

"I can't help that she's a beautiful woman she deserves to be cherished"Duc tells his sister

"I have never seen you so enamored before"Ashley was amazed he had a few casual flings here and there but nothing too serious

"You know how to get me going "Carmen whispered in his ear seductively

"Keep talking like that and we'll get really down and dirty"Duc smirked

Ashley side-eyed him she did not need to hear her brother make love with words to his girlfriend


End file.
